This invention relates to a backpack and in particular to a backpack bag for carrying beach chairs and other accessories.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,134 to Barry which discloses a backpack system for personal use designed to carry a full day's worth of beach related items. The Barry design permits carrying a tubular type beach chair with the backpack but the design itself is incapable of carrying the conventional aluminum frame beach chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,981 to Gez discloses a backpack for carrying folding chairs and a shoulder strap to allow the transport on the back of a user. The backpack design is opened at the end and includes a different means of securing a chair to the backpack.
Beachgoers and individuals who spend their time outdoors have too often been faced with the dilemma of toting their beach or lawn chairs which are cumbersome by nature. As a result, there have been a number of attempts by inventors to solve this very obvious problem of conveniently carrying a foldable chair.
Most attempts at a solution have been in the nature of combining a pack with a chair. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 to Pierce, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,342 to Hale essentially present foldable chairs fashioned with shoulder straps and a pack on one side for carrying other items. The packs are obviously cumbersome and neglect those who already own chairs and would rather not spend the money on another chair or prefer to use the one they have.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,029 to Varinikis is by all accounts a chair (unfolded) that one straps to one's back. In the seating area, it is suggested that a rucksack can be affixed for carrying other items. Besides being rather ridiculous looking, this pack, extending awkwardly out from the user's back, is simply flawed in design. The crossbar at the base of the chair lies directly across the lower part of the wear's back in a most uncomfortable position. And finally, the consumer is forced to use the chair that is designed into the pack even if the consumer already owns a chair.
Taking the foregoing concept one step further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,289,958 to Jay, 5,318,342 to Hale and 4,487,345 to Pierce, et al, are essentially similar systems with the end result being a folded chair on one's back as opposed to the awkwardly hanging open chair described above. Still the same problems remain. The frame of the chair again lies across the user's back. Secondly, as above, the inventors fail to take into account those who already own chairs, who, in effect, are forced to put their chairs aside and use the chairs built into the prior art devices. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,958 proves to be rather complicated in the number of components involved.
A seemingly more efficient device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,451 to Hamilton incorporating the same concepts as the above prior art patents. Again, one is offered a chair which this time clips to the pack, an obvious drawback being the danger of the chair popping off while wearing. More importantly, this is yet one more device that thrusts a chair upon the consumer that might not necessarily be to his liking or he might already own. Finally, this device is designed to carry only one chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,793 to Harrop takes a step towards accommodating those consumers that would prefer to carry their own chair to their ultimate destination. However, the set of straps employed is designed to fit one type of chair and does not provide any pouches or pockets or means whatsoever for carrying any other items. Though providing a pad for the slipcover that fits solely on the top of the chair, the device does nothing to protect one's lower back and buttocks on which the bottom half of the chair rests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,829 to Harrison discloses a backpack with a compartment for a foldable beach chair. This device does not allow for a variety of chairs, nor is it padded against the back for the comfort of the user. One must fumble with four straps on the inside to secure the chair before zipping it up in its compartment. It also only fits one chair and what seems a very specific chair, the dimensions of which are provided in the specification, a serious drawback.
Applicant's design is an efficient and inexpensive means for carrying beach chairs and supplies within a pack which is opened at one end and within which the chair is secured. The backpack includes shoulder straps and a waist strap which hold the chair securely in position and permit carrying the pack in a secure manner. Drawstrings are also provided at the opening in the pack to further hold the chair in position.
The backpack of the present invention which is known by its name "Shorepac" is a new and innovative way of transporting beach chairs and other miscellaneous items and at the same time freeing up one's hands for other tasks such as tending to a child or carrying a cooler. The invention also facilitates biking or rollerblading to one's destination.